No One Can Know
by xxxIggyxFangxxx
Summary: after their parents death, the italian brothers have been on a tight rope, especially after felaciano's dissapearance. later he shows up, different. he is violent, and has done something horrible...hurting romano. germany comes in for a visit on how romano is doing, and is given a surprise. fanfiction for luna-music inc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N_: Felaciano has turned into a displeasurable guest in Southern Italy, arriving two years since the twins parents deaths that had struck rather greatly and taken a toll on both of them. But, he doesn't act normally and has become violent...more than acceptable. Ludwig comes in, checking in on the two after hearing the news, also on a vacation with Gilbert. When he talks to Romano, he is surprised by what he hears._**

_**Multiple Person Shots:::**_

**Warnings: _Cursing, yaoi in further chapters, angst, violence, hurt/comfort, and some fluffidy fluffness. _**

_**I do not own Hetalia nor any characters. **_

No One Can Know

Chapter 1: Prologue

(2004)

Naples, Italy. The most important and one of the many vibrant cities in the southern side of the country. The day was bright; full of life and fulfillment; the happiest that we'd been in a while. I sat in the foyer, drinking some coffee which was previously made not too long ago by my younger brother. He was chipper this afternoon; running up and down the streets, spouting nonsense about a house party that he had wanted both North and South Italy to attend. The estate was large, but not big enough to withstand 991,000 which already live in Naples alone.

"You need to think twice about these things, you idiot," is what I told him. He was always reckless; not thinking ahead enough.

"Romano," I turned my head slightly to the voice.  
"Madre?"

Mother peeked out from behind the corner. "Your father and I are going to be taking a small trip down by the lake. Would you like to come along?"

I smiled a bit. I was tempted, though I had to wait around for Felaciano to return safely. He always got himself into some kind of trouble.  
"I think I'm going to wait for Felaciano to come back home. You know how he's always getting into some kind of trouble," I answered. Father walked around the corner, tickling mom on the way. She giggled.

"He's just like you, mia mogile bella,"

Much like me, father was the sterner of the parents. In looks, I was almost the spitting image of my mother, but a personality of my father. Same for Felaciano, though he was like mom.

"We are going to be a few so call if you need anything," Mom stated, helping Father with his tie.

"Look out for your brother," Dad warned jokingly.

I nodded, rolling my eyes slightly. They came over, giving me long hugs before they were out the door, Mom skipping.

**xoxox**

"Party~, there is a party~! Tutti gli amaci, everyone is invited!"

_The streets are so full of people today! I can't believe it. That means more guests for le party, ve~_

"Felaciano, buongiorno!"

I turned around, surprised.

"Ah, buongiorno a te. How are you today?"

It was the local grocery clerk. He owned the outdoor linguini stand; pasta best in the city. He was also one of the families closest friends, a personal chef whenever they threw parties.

"So a party? Sounds nice, when is it?" he flipped a saucepan filled with vermicelli. The smell attracted shoppers and vacationers.

"Yes, a party. And everyone is invited. You will come, ve~?"

"Of course, Felaciano. I always enjoy your parties," he laughed hartily, serving out plates.

_This party is going to be amazing! I have to buy a new suit, bring in caterers, gifts...oh..._

"_**Il telefono sta squillando. Il telefono sta squillando." **_

I picked up my cell phone, staring intently at the screen.  
"Fratello, I have news. Really _really _big news. And I will need your help, please?"

**xoxox**

"It's been over three hours..." I stared at my phone.

"..."

I stood up, grabbing the coffee pot to pour more in.

"He can really make some good coffee..." I picked up the phone, speed dialing him. Sitting back in my spot on the couch, I called him.

_One...two...three...when is he—"_

"_Fratello, I have news. Really,_ really _big news. And I will need your help, please?" _

I sighed.

"Where the hell are you?! It's been three hours and Father and Mother have already left. It's almost four and we need to start preparing dinner for when they arrive!"

The other end was silent. No doubt he was pouting.  
_"Aw! Come on, Romano. Just a bit longer? Please-?" _

I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"No, now stop whining. Get your butt home now or no pasta for a month."  
I hung up, wincing a bit. _Too harsh? _

"No."

The door rumbled loudly. I sighed in slight relief and a little anger at the interuption of the peaceful air. When I opened the door, I was shocked...well, baffled to say the least.

**xoxox**

"Romano..."

I stared at the ground, closing the mobile and stuffing it back into my jacket pocket. The chef must've seen my displeased face.  
"What makes you look like that all of a sudden?"

"Oh...just Romano. He told me that I have to come home or else _'no pasta for a month'._"

Some of the others that had gathered around the vendor stopped and listened. Some I recognized from other get together's that my parents had thrown.

"So, is the party off?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah...I'm sorry guys ~ ."

There was a brief silence; disappointment no doubt.

_I should have asked permission first. Romano and dad always say that I should ask before doing something..._

"Felaciano,"

I looked up. The chef now wore a big smile. I stared questioningly.

"..."

"We could always just come over. I'm sure that your parents would say yes, anyway,"

"Yes, you are responsible enough."

I shrugged.

"Normally they let Romano handle those things, though. I'm too...childish."

There wasn't anyone who was going to try and say otherwise. It was common knowledge. The Southern Italian brother was more together, stern, and a lot better at leading and commanding than the North. He always did whatever he wanted to, without the consequences. The only thing though, was that Romano actually thought things out.

"I'm such a disappointment," I muttered.

Again, there was silence. A hand pulled at my jacket.

"You aren't a disappointment, Feli!"

"Yeah, you are kind and fun. That's something that is always needed,"

"We all love you,"

_Love?_

"Ve~!" I jumped up and down, despite myself.

"To the house!" I shouted, pulling along some girls that were scattered around me.

**xoxox**

"And that's how we ended up here,"

Romano stared blankly at the boy. _The hell? All because of –"_

Romano sighed angrily underneath his breath. His bangs covering his eyes, jaw clenched. He seethed on the inside, trying not to allow it to come out.

"Felaciano, you can't bring all these people into the house without consent,"

The younger Italian stared hopefully, eyes slightly watering to add a touch to his puppy dog eyes.

"Per amore?"

"..." Romano's face reddened considerably. "Uh...um...y-you uh..."

He looked around the room. Knowing eyes stared him down.

"Come on Romano,"

"Yeah, what Felaciano said."

"For love!" The room chorused.

"No! Now get your ass inside of the house, now."  
Romano tugged on the younger's wrist, pulling him forcefully into their home.  
"What if I asked Papa and Mama? Then would you let me?"

_Ugh! If I say yes will you – _

"Fuck, fine!" he tossed the cordless phone to his brother. "Make it quick, and don't mess up anything in the house. I'd hate to think of what father would..."

They both shuddered.

"Alright, thank you fratello ~ * kisu *

If the boys face wasn't already red, it was starting to resemble a tomato.

"U-um...I'll g-go get the, uh...um...dishes, yeah. The dishes." he tripped over a coffee table that shifted from the previous struggle.

Felaciano dialed their parents, walking into a different room to talk to them.

_One...two...three...four...five...six...? _**"The number you have reached is currently out of service..."**

He hung up. _Strange. Mother always answers her phone...father?_

Typing in a different number, he called.

_One...two...three...four..._ There was static on the other end.

"Papa...? Papa, are you there?"

The call was disconnected.

"Felaciano! Come out here, where are you?"

Shrugging it off and putting it to no matter, the youngest made his way into the other room to mingle with his guests. After his departure, a lot had arrived. The doorway was crowded with women...not that he was complaining.

"Hi everyone ~ ! I'm happy that you all have shown of for ze party, ve~"

He grabbed hold of a champagne bottle that was lain out on the countertop.  
"Fratello, where are the wine glasses?" he called.

Romano peeked his head out from the corner, smirking.

"No alcohol. Mother and Father would disapprove of us drinking without a responsible adult around here," he whipped back inside of the kitchen, continuing to _attempt _at making pasta suited for those to eat it.

Felaciano walked into the room, smelling something burning.

"What are you doing?"

"Making Spettagini...here, try it."  
He held up a fork that was wrapped in noodles. _Looks healthy enough..._

Ducking down, he took in a few strands, immediately spitting out and regretting that he had even for a moment believed that his brother, although older and more capable, could cook something edible.

"How is it? Come on, tell me the truth." Romano's facial features showed nothing of the disgust.

"Delizioso ~" he purred.

Romano's face lightened with joy for the first time in a while. This surprised Felaciano.

"Really?! I've been practicing for weeks, months even. I was hoping to prepare something, well...congestive."

Felaciano winked encouragingly.

"Well, it is great. You should cook more often," he grabbed hold of the spoon.

"Why don't you go out and greet the guests," Felaciano advised. "I'll serve out the platter and make some arancini di riso."

Romano nodded, slightly annoyed at not being able to finish his own cooking, but complied. He walked out the door, carrying a few glasses out.

"_Benvenuto. There is champagne, if anyone would like some..." _

Felaciano smiled. _If he puts himself to it..._

He stared fixatedly at the dish. It was slightly burnt, the smell clouding the room. Giggling, he lifted the dish into another pan, cooking some greens to go along with it.

"This will take out the burn taste and smell..."

Spreading around some pepper and seasoning salt onto the vegetables, he glazed red wine across a few strings of the spaghetti. Tossing around the contents one last time, he separated them somewhat evenly on many plates.

"Felaciano, we're waiting out here for you, so hurry up," Romano yelled.

"Coming ~" he answered, pulling out a carrying board to stack the entrees' onto.

Using his back to open the door, he pushed his way through the clusters of people.

"Ve ve ve~, la pasta e terminata!"

**xoxox**

The party was in full swing. There was wonderful music, girls, wine, girls, champagne...girls~

"Ah, this is wonderful, Romano! Grazie, fratello."

Romano smiled slightly, making sure not to let others see it.

"Sure, just don't say I've never done anything for you."

_**Bring...bring...bring...br – **_

"Buonasera. Felaciano Vergas, what can I do for you ~?"

"...Hello, is there a Romano Vergas there?"

…_?_

"Oh, yes. One moment, please ~...Romano! The phone," he called.

Looking back intently, he added,

"is there something in particular you called about?"

"..."

"Hello? Are you sti –

"Hello? Romano Vergas. Who is this?"

Romano had swept out of nowhere, catching Felaciano off guard.

"Yes. Is there a place where you can talk alone?"

"Possibly...who are you and what is your business?"

"...Please, I will explain everything once you are from ear reach of your younger brother,"

Romano looked shocked. _Out of ear reach...what's going on._

He looked back at his younger brother, apologizing silently before crawling through a small crack out the front door to stand on the porch.

**xoxox**

"Romano..."

Felaciano had tried to follow his brother, but he was unable to find his twin within the the large and growing crowd of people. Sighing, he just went off. _I'm sure that nothing is to worry about. I should...just have fun._

Even when thinking that, he looked behind himself.

"Something isn't right...I shouldn't leave like this ~"

He danced his way to the front of the house, being twirled around a few times by a few drunk girls.

"Dance with us Felaciano,"

"Yes, dance?"

One of the girls twirled around his curl, causing him to blush a bit.

"Later ~?" he asked, then dashed before they could answer.

He got closer to the door, turning the know quietly and slinking across the deck to the loveseat to listen in on the conversation.

**xoxox**

"Listen jackass, if you are some kinda prank caller, you just bothered the wrong house. Worrying my brother, who do you think you are?!"

Although the doors were thick, he did his best not to yell too loudly. If it was something important, he wouldn't want to cause any trouble.

Silence.

The line cracked slightly.

"Y...pare...d... –

"What? You're breaking up so I can't hear wha – ."

There was more static. I turned up the volume and put it on speaker, hoping that it would sound clearer.

"You're parents have been in an accident, just outside of Naples...it was a rollover accident..."

"..."

**xoxox**

_I can't breathe..._

I looked up desperately to my brother.

_I can't talk...I can't – _

**xoxox**

There was a loud banging noise from behind him. Turning slowly, he saw him. Lying motionless on the cold wood. His eyes slightly lidded, no life inside of them.

"F-f-f..."

"_R-roma..." _His voice was choked, eyes closed. All motion had ceased.

The silence was deadly.

"Felaciano!"

Romano screamed, running over to where the form lay. Felaciano's face had grown pale, the color drained.

"F-felaciano?"

No answer.

"Felaciano!"

Quiet.

"Felaciano...? No! Svegliati, svegliati! Fratello!"

The music was turned off. Most likely that Romano's voice was heard, his howl of anguish and pain.

"What happened?"  
"Felaciano...Romano?"  
"The hospital, the hospital!"

Romano's sight blurred.

"Yes...someone's collapsed and isn't moving...Vergas...1190934...Naples, South Italy...They said 30 minutes."

His vision blackened, and he closed his eyes.  
"Whoa, whoa! Catch him, someone –

**xoxox**

2:34 a.m.

"man...Ro...mano...Romano..."

_Who is that? _

Unsteadily, he opened his eyes, staring up into the ceiling of the infirmary.

"Ugh...fuck, my head..."

He sat up slightly, guided by a warm arm.

"Be careful, don't sit up too fast."

"Mmn..."

Slowly, his eyes adjusted.

_Yes, a hospital...?_

"We are ready for him..."

His attention was diverted to the door. There was an older gentleman standing there, intently watching the monitor for his heart rate.

"For what?"

"...There are no other close family members...we need you to be the one to check the bodies."  
Romano's shoulders clenched.

"B-bodies?"

He looked to his side. Felaciano was laying on the bed next to his. An oxygen mask was placed over his face, monitors all around him. There was a bag of IV fluid connected to his left arm. Slowly, his chest heaved.

"W-what –

"He passed out...come."

The nurse held onto his waist, guiding him to an upright position. After he would surely walk on his own, they headed down the hall. It was empty. A few stray patients in wheel chairs and crutches clacked by at random times, but all in all the place was barren. _Weird._

"In here."

His voice startled the boy and the nurse. It was so quiet...

The door was opened, Romano lead inside.

**xoxox**

_Ow! The needle...ugh ~_

"...close..."

_W-what?_

Felaciano struggled to open his eyes. It was difficult, them being welded shut for hours.

"...we need you to be the one to check the bodies..."

_Bodies?_

The door opened and closed, the others in the room had left. Beforehand, he had felt someone looking at him. From the connection, he knew it was his brother.

"...Bodies?" he groaned a little, grasping the railing on the side of the bed to sit upright. Groggily, he wiped his face of excess substances..._I drooled?_

"Ve ~, embarrassing." he drolled halfheartedly.

The machine connected to his left arm beeped loudly. He winced a bit.

Slowly, he crept out of bed, steadying himself against the device for lever. Once he stood, he rolled it along with himself outside the door.

"...So empty," he muttered. "scary..."

Up ahead, he could hear the slow patter of bare feet against the linoleum floor. Someone slipped slightly. _Romano..._

His IV line squeaked when he rolled it. Frowning in disapproval, he lifted it up with what little strength he had left.

**xoxox**

Romano turned around at the squeak.

_Could've sworn I heard something..._

Dismissing it as his imagination, he continued to listen to what the coroner was saying.

"Retrieval, 16:33 p.m., time of death, 12:45 p.m." he flipped over the cover of the blanket covering one of the bodies.

"..."

Something from the outside broke. All but Romano looked up.

"Mother...Father...?" he looked up at them. _Those can't be my parents. _

_My mother...she is full of life, my father diminished but still glowing with happiness..._

Their forms were now pale, cold to the touch. The air around them was shallow and grim, nothing of such joy was felt, only death and decreped feelings tormented the boy.

_You are not my parents..._

**xoxox**

_Momma...Papa...?_

"No!" he pulled out the IV from his arms, spurting blood across the ground, thrusting the large object into a wall which it crashed and broke.

"I heard something..."

He ran. Ran as far as his feet could take him.

_You are not my parents..._

**Okay, that's the end of Chapter 1's prologue. ((T_T)) I hate hearing Feli or my swee Lovi cry! Waaaaaah! **

**(my lovely wife) – mia mogile belle**

**(all friends) – tutti gli amaci**

**(good morning) – buongiorno**

**(good morning to you) – buongiorno a te**

**(Welcome) - Benvenuto**

**(the pasta is finished) - la pasta e terminata **

**(wake up, wakeup! Brother!) - Svegliati, svegliati! Fratello**

"No One Can Know" :::

Gift to luna-music inc


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: _Surprises, violence, and luff...Ja! Oh, and minor cursing curtosy of Gilbert and Romano (thank you, lol)_**

**Cominciamo!**

**Chapter 2: You're Back...I Think...?**

(2006)

_ After the incident, we weren't able to find where Felaciano went. I never received any calls...texts...or any signs that he was still in Italy. He just up and vanished. I was so concerned, I went into withdraws. I always figured that some point in time, he would pop up, just to let me know that he was okay. But, no. Not even one fucking message. _

I stopped writing, staring blankly at the journal. During my withdrawal, I spent time with a psychiatrist. _"Write in this journal everyday...it should help," _

I couldn't help but snort.

"Help...yeah, right."

I slammed the book shut, throwing it halfway across the room. Slowly, I opened the blinds. It was sunny outside, some darker clouds rolling in from the North. I sighed.

"Felaciano...I wish Mother and Father were here; they'd know what to do..."

**xoxox**

"Bruder, hurry up or we're going to miss the train!"

Ludwig was taking several gasps at the entrance, hands still closed shut on their luggage.

"If you are going to complain, do it while holding some of these,"

Rolling his eyes, the eldest German grabbed hold of two out of the five bags.

"This is why you don't pack to the nines on a trip,"

"I need this for work," Ludwig waved his hand in front of the three suitcases.

"Just get moving..."

"_The train will be departing in 3 minutes," _the loudspeaker announced.

Ludwig sighed, racing towards the airway. _Why did it have to be so early in the morning?_

Dodging through crowds of people, losing each other a good four or five times, and making a pit stop to the bathroom, they finally made it to the train.

"Hurry up! You are being so un-awesome right now," Giblert threw the bags through the closing doors.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. _Just get in the cart..._

"_The doors are now closing..."_

"Ludwig, in dem verdammten Auto zu bekommen!"

The German lunged through the sliding doors, snatching his jacket sleeve up before it had a chance to get caught. Breathing a sigh of relief, he slid down the wall, sitting awkwardly on the floor. Gilbert followed suit.

"I'm tired."

_You're tired? I have been carrying out luggage from the house to the train. The house is 3 miles away and you refused to take a taxi. _

"Think so..." Ludwig cleared his throat.

"Yeah..." Gilbert stood up, stretching his arms and wandering into the private room that they had arranged for their transportation.

Germany took out his phone, turning it back on. When the screen lit up, he was surprised.

_You have one unheard message from: Felaciano Vergas~_

Scratching his chin, making sure that Gilbert wasn't around, he typed in his security code and listened closely to the message. _It's been two years...have you contacted your brother...where have you been...how are you doing...how could you leave so suddenly..._Unanswered questions that he was itching to ask. Words he wanted to say.

There was a bit of static before the message played.

_Ve~, doitsu? It's been a long time, hasn't it? I heard that you were going to Italy to visit Romano, so am I! We should meet at a halfway point or something. I really missed you, Germany!_

He stroked his temples, the small grin pulling at his face.

_Oh, there's something else that I haven't said..._

He stopped his ministrations, listening carefully. The Italian's voice had a serious tone; so serious that one could have mistaken him for his brother.

_I cannot tell you where I have been for the past two years...and I cannot tell you where I am going to be staying. It's better if you don't know..._

There was static interference...

_...Anyway, I'll meet you at the estate, ve~ _

_Addio per ora. _

END –

Ludwig stayed still, phone still pressed to his ear. _...What happened to you...?_

**xoxox**

"Jeez, what is up with all the service here?" I took out another piece of popcorn, giving it to Gilbird who was currently occupying my left shoulder. I sighed.

"And with Ludwig...who brings three suitcases stuffed full with stuff on a weekend trip to Italy? I don't, and no one should. You bring one suitcase of clothing, and leave one, okay, maybe two, empty. But you don't bring your house..."

"Ve~, doitsu!..."

I paused. ..._That Italian...Felaciano. Why is he..._

I pressed my ear closer into the door. Yes, it was him..but why was he in the cart? And where had he been?! Two years, without a goodbye. That is not cool.

After a while it became obvious that the boy was in fact _not _in the cart, but recorded in a device...phone probably.

After a while of static and mumbling, the room became silent.

END –

I stayed outside the door, waiting for movement, but there was none. Turning the knob, I walked in, putting on a smile. It almost faltered when I saw Ludwig still sitting on the ground, phone pressed hard against his ear.

"Weeest~," I called out.

He jumped at the sound of my voice. _What's going on?_

"Oh, Gilbert. What is it?"

I held up a small food bag, laying it down in front of him and leaning against the same wall as him.

"I found some wurst, popcorn, beer, and sweets. Weird couple, but that's all they had here."

Ludwig's face lightened up at the mention of wurst. _Good..._

"Eat up, it's going to be about a few hours until we reach Southern Italy. We should rest too..." yawning a little, I scooched further up, turned slightly, and put my head on his legs.  
"I'm going to sleep a little, so..." I paused. Faint breathing was above me.

Along with a slight blush, Ludwig's eyes were closed and he was sleeping soundly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ruht wohl, bruder." Slowly, I let myself drowse off.

**xoxox**

_Here I am again..._

I stood outside the main gate for the Vergas estate. It looked...older in a way. Looking up and down the walkways of the streets, I made double checked that no one was around. Leaping over the fence, aware about the security cameras stationed around the property, I unlocked the front door with a key that was under the mat, the way that it had been left two years ago.

"Ve~, it's great to be home..." I waited for an answer. Nothing came.

"Good, no one seem to be here,"

I dropped the bags on the floor and began to wander up the steps to my old room. Everything was left the same. The door, the bed, floors, walls...old posters that I had hung up were still there. The bookshelves dusted and cleaned, rugs vacuumed pristine. I sniffed the air. It wasn't stale; still had his smell.

"Fratello never changed a thing," for once in a long while, I smiled. One almost as big as when mother and father were still around. I shuddered, thinking about them and how they looked in the morgue. Looking back out into the hall, I thought of something. A good "hello" gift.

"I'll make spettagini, just like how mother made it."

I went back downstairs, grabbed the bags, threw them into my room, and headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"4: 40...perfect."

**xoxox**

"Will that be all for you, Romano?" the chef asked, smiling while handing the receipt to me. I nodded.

"Yes, that's it. Thanks again, Roberto. I owe you one."

The older man nodded, then stopped grinning.

"How've you been? Did they find any trace of Felaciano yet?" he asked.

I stared at the ground, trying not to look as defeated as I honestly felt.

"No...they haven't. He's still missing," I answered, looking up and down the streets. _This was one of the last places he was at...he was so excited about the party..._

I took in a sharp breath, smacking my hand against my face.

"Anyway, I need to start heading home. I have some dinner to cook as you can see," I lifted the back. A small look came over him. It looked...disturbed?

"What?"

"U-uh...nothing, nothing. Well, good luck with your food. I'll see you later then." he smiled brightly before turning back to his food.

_...Today is strange. Whenever I mention food, people from the party seem to look irked. _

Shrugging it off, I began my way back to the house. Something in the window stopped me, though.

A pair of fishes were swimming together, "_Yin and Yang" _Kiku had told me.

"Good and evil..." I looked up at the sky, hoping that someone there would answer me.

"Which one am I?"

"Romano! Romano, there's something I have to tell you!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, being so out of it. Behind me, Roberto's niece, Elizaveta Héderváry, was trying to catch up to me.

"Ms. Elizaveta...you scared me, what is it?"

"I-it's your house,"

My breath caught in my throat, thinking of all the ways that sentence could have ended, I didn't expect what was next.

"I was on my way making a delivery for my uncle, when I thought I saw you going into the house. But then I heard the voice..."

My face must have looked interesting...

"...I-I think it's Felac –

I was already bolting down the streets of Naples, pushing past and apologizing, in my haste, to see for myself..."

_You're here!_

END –

**Alright, that's it for the second chapter. Hope that it was...okay at the least, haha / **

**Please comment if you'd like.**

**Ludwig, in dem verdammten Auto zu bekommen!- Ludwig, get in the fucking car! (thank you gilbert)**

Gilbert: Yup (^`u`~)* welcome babe

**Ruht wohl, bruder- rest well, brother**

**Addio per ora- goodbye for now**

**(No One Can Know::: present for luna-music inc) 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yesh! I finally got this one out; it took forever = w = But now it's here so all is write with the world, haha**

Chapter 3: Somethings off

"Is there anything I'm missing?" Felaciano muttered to himself. "I think I've got it all here..."

Setting down the final plate on the dining table, he poured out the contents of the meal onto four plates; Romano, Ludwig, Gilbert, and himself. Sighing contently with the arrangement, he turned off the stove, cleaned his hands, and went outside to wait for the others.

"Hm...they take so long," he stare was darker and had hardened over the past two years of being alone, no one knowing where he was.

_Maybe it should have stayed that way...no one should know..._

"Felaciano! Wow, you're really here!"

He was snapped to attention when a familiar voice called out to him. _About time..._

"Ah, Romano ~ ! It's been so long," he jumped out from where he sat, clinging to his older brother.

"Yes, it has,"

Romano pulled away, smiling down at him. "Where have you been?! I was worried about you. I'm your older brother and you don't leave without telling me why or where you are going...don't do that again," he was pulled back into another eager hug.

Romano began to talk excitedly while opening the doors to the house.

"I'm sorry, how long have you been outside?" he lifted up the shopping bags. "I was out at Mr. Roberto's market. I didn't know that you were going to be here so I didn't get enough for the both of us..."

The strong smell of homecooking hit his nose rather quickly.  
"...D-did you..." racing off to the kitchen, Felaciano behind, he stopped in the doorway.

"You made...spettagini." he sat down at the table.

Felaciano smiled one large.

"Before, at the party, we weren't able to eat any because of what happened; so...here we are," he took a seat on Romano's left.

"Yes, but...why are there four plates?"

_I was hoping it would be a surprise, but..._

"I invited over some company," Felaciano answered, picking up his phone to show the other.  
"It's Doitsu ~! I told him I'd be coming here and he said he was going to come over; isn't that nice?!"

_This fake happiness; I could almost spit..._

"Yes, it is,"

_...Somethings fishy; that came out half hearted...what happened to you in the past 2 years?_

**xoxox**

"I'm pretty sure that we were supposed to take a right at that stop sign...if that was a stop sign..." Gilbert spun around in a circle, trying to comprehend what the words meant. "Why can't they be German?!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes, straightening out the map for about the tenth time since they departed from the train.

"They are not German und this is why you brush up on a language _before _you get into the country, not after or during," Ludwig took another absent turn, then spun around to face the other way.

Gilbert groaned loudly, racing after the other when he noticed where he was.

"Are you trying to leave me here? Alone!"

Ludwig waved his hand, mentally slapping his brother. _Why did I bring you with me?  
_"Because you wanted company and you were scared," came an answer.

"Did I say that out loud?" he turned around.

Gilbert smirked.

"No. You always think stuff like that...wait! Bruder, look at the map."

Ludwig skimmed his eyes over the writings.

"Yes, they are in German..." Gilbert's hand snatched them away. "No, it's not..." he turned it over, the heading now rightside up. "It's Italian! We've been going the wrong way, we aren't in Naples Blödmann!"

The oldest stormed off back to the station. "We should've asked for directions but nooo, you just said 'no, Gilbert. I know my way around Italy'...stupid." The small bird on his shoulder chirped in agreement.

Ludwig sighed helplessly, swinging out his phone to call the younge Italian.

_One...two...three..._

"Doitsu ~? What's wrong, where are you?"

"Uh, you see," he looked down the street to make sure he wasn't too far behind. "we got turned around. Do you know where we are?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

"Do you know our address?" the voices sounded different.

"Oh, Romano. Yeah, I think so...(pulling out paper) yes, 1190934 Naples, South Italy, right?"

"Yes. It's right on the border. If you go to the corner of the police station, there's a bus there that can take you to a market close to us."

"Oh, alright. I think I know where to go. Thank you, bye." he shut his phone.

Gilbert was already stopping some girls to ask where the house was.

"If you go down that path, take a left, and take that bus, you should be there," the brunette answered.

He thanked them, smiling kindly.

"Danke, ladies. Have a nice day." The girls swooned at his accent.

**xoxox**

"_**Il telefono sta squillando. Il telefono sta squillando." **_ (your telephone is ringing.)

Felaciano stared at the ID::: _Doitsu!~_

"Doitsu~! What's wrong, where are you?"

Romano looked up from the food.

"_Uh, you see...we got turned around. Do you know where we are?"_

Felaciano handed the phone to Romano. "It's Doitsu; they are lost. Can you give them directions?"

Romano nodded, taking the phone.

"Do you know our address?"

"_Oh, Romano. Yeah, I think so...(pulling out paper) yes, 1190934 Naples, South Italy, right?"_

"Yes. It's right on the border. If you go to the corner of the police station, there's a bus there that can take you to a market close to us."

"_Oh, alright. I think I know where to go. Thank you, bye." _

Romano handed the phone back to his brother.  
"Why couldn't you give him the address?"

"Ve~, I didn't feel like wasting my breath!" he stated nonchalantly, wrapping the food and putting it into the fridge.

Romano stared at him. _What's wrong with him..._

"...Are you feeling alright, Feli?" he put his wrist over the others forhead. "...You don't feel warm or anything."

_Smack._

Felaciano touched his head, showing a small bandaid.  
"Sorry Fratello~. I just have a small bandage...that's all 3)

Romano was taken aback. His hand stung from his brother, Felaciano Vergas, the sweet little kid that all adored, had smacked him...and it had hurt.

"What happened to you? And where have you been?"

Felaciano just continued to hum, stacking up the piles of food.

"Felaciano..." he reached out to touch the other. A small glass fell from the other's hands from the the unnexpected touch.

"Are you alright?" Romano knelt down, picking up the shattered glass. Felaciano aided as well.

_...Romano... _they both reached for the same glass.

"Felaciano, sorry about that..." a small glob of blood trickled onto the floor. He looked at his hand. A long, thin cut, beginning to sting.

"I'm going to get them. Stay here and wait for me..." Felaciano left, skipping out of the house. Romano still sat in a forming puddle of blood.

_Who are you anymore..._

**xoxox**

"The bus ride was too long! My back hurts! Grah," Gilbert fell flat on the ground, coughing slightly.

Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"I told you to sit down..."

"Doitsu! I'm here!"

The two German brothers looked at the street. Sure enough, there he was.

"Whoa, Feli! What's up, how've you been?" Gilbert ruffled the youngers hair, hugging him from the side. The boy laughed lightly.

"I'm good, haha!"

"Felaciano..."

They stopped their ministrations (lol, no)

The older German was frowning now.

"Felaciano, where. Have. You. Been"

Never had he seen a look so deadly come from this so kind hearted boy. But, it was apparent. So clear on his face. Gilbert let go and stared at him. _Somethings wrong..._

END –

**Ugh, BS. I'm sorry = w = ' Feli, no! What happened to my moe?!**

**Evil Feli: ehe, he's gone ~**

(Blödmann – dumbass)

Chapter 4 should be out soon und I try to make it interesting

**Story present for::: luna-music inc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is finally up, whoo! Sorry it took me so long, and I even promised. School started and...whatever, STORY! **

Chapter 4:

_Trying to play it off..._

"And then, I opened the door, and there he was! He was so happy to see me; I missed home,"

Felaciano was jumping around the streets like a kid in a candy shop, the eldest German laughing at his antics.

"We were all worried about you; having no idea where you went. Even during the funeral..."

_...but I can't do it; not even years of controlling myself..._

Felaciano stopped moving, staring at the sky.

"If it's alright with the two of you...I wouldn't like to discuss this any further..." he turned back around, his eyes shrouded in malice. "Okay ~?"

Ludwig shuddered slightly; not just the tone of voice...but that glance. Gilbert was just as surprised if not more.

Canceling the looks, the young boy continued to bounce around. Gilbert moved back a bit to walk next to Ludwig.

"Does something seem off to you? Not normal off...but off?" he asked, weaving away when the young Italian looked back suspiciously.

Ludwig sighed.

"I don't know what to think of it...he's not usually like this so it's difficult to give a solution,"

Felaciano ran back, startling them both.

"Why are you walking so far behind?! Come on (pulls on both arms) let's hurry; Romano is waiting for us,"

_This is going to be trouble, _Ludwig thought to himself. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was worried. Worried that whatever was wrong with this small Italian was going to cause problems.

**xoxox**

After the episode with Felaciano's personality switch, Romano was inside the bathroom, cleaning up the cuts that he had sustained earlier. Even though he was severly hurt, he still had to pick up the glass that literally covered the floor.

He sighed, washing off his arm. Blood trickled rapidly, painting the small tub in a deep red.

"It looks like someone was massacred in here..."

_And someone might've been if I hadn't stopped the bleeding..._

He turned off the sink, rebandaging his wrist and pulling down his long sleeved shirt to cover the other deep cuts covering his arm. Taking in a deep breath, he sat on the toilet, staring particularly at nothing.

_What's worse is that I don't know what to do...he's so different._

Groaning, he massaged his temples, opening the bathroom door and headed downstairs. The small glint of something underneath the fridge caught his attention.

"Shit..." getting down on hands and knees, he saw it. A large shard, one that if the fridge slightly moved, could hurt someone.

The front door opened. Two German men walked in, looking around the house and taking off their shoes.

"Ah, Romano ~ !" the younger Italian raced in, jumping on Romano.

He was still jumpy from the recent blow that he had taken before, so he moved back a little. Pulling him back, Felaciano grasped his arm sternly, leaving a slight bruise on where there was already a cut. Romano winced, sucking in a breath and allowing the other to hold him.

"Don't make a scene..." he whispered. Romano shivered, hitting his back against a counter.

"Hey," Gilbert called out, walking into the kitchen.

Felaciano peeled himself away from his brother, letting in the German.

"It's nice seeing you again..." he looked past him to his brother. "Aren't you going to say hi, potato?" he challenged.

Ludwig smiled a little, getting closer.

"It sounds like you are doing better?"

Romano nodded slightly, taking a fast quick glance over to Felaciano. The boy was pulling out the foods that were bagged.  
"I made food!"

"Really? I'm starving," Gilbert went to help unwrap the meal. "that was nice of you, thanks."

Romano unconsciously touched his arm, a hot burning hit his senses. Ludwig noticed the jolt and looked at him. His eyes scaled over the other.

"Oh, I have something I want to show you two!" Felaciano called.  
He dragged the two out of the room and ran upstairs. Romano watched as they left, wondering what could have been so important.

"Jeez..." he looked at the fridge. "I should get that out from under...crap. Why did I even find it?! I could have just left it and if someone stepped on it, let them deal with it."

He got down again on his knees and fished around under the large furniture for the glass. Footsteps walked up behind him, creaking on top of the counter behind. He turned around slightly.

"Fratello..." Felaciano kicked his feet too and fro, shaking his head from side to side.

Romano rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" he continued with finding the shard.

"I wanted to talk about what happened earlier, ve ~"

_Sure you do..._

"What about it?"

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident! I didn't know that you would get cut," he pouted for effect.

_ That's a load of bullshit if I've ever heard any.._

"It's fine, it didn't hurt much anyway," he lied.

There was silence.

"Oh...it didn't, huh?"

_What? _Romano turned slightly, but his twin was gone.

"It didn't hurt? Good,"

Romano jumped, hitting against the lower end of the furniture.

Felaciano moved, grasping his arm again and roughly pulling up the sleeve, staring at the wounds.  
"Don't let Doitsu see that ~ , or his meddling brother, ve ~" Slowly, he moved back, pushing something that Romano couldn't make out.

That sound that trees make when they fall? Around that same noise filled the kitchen, and the fridge came closer and closer to the older Italian, moving down to crush him into the floor. He wasn't able to scream, just watch as it fell onto him. The last thing he saw, was his brother; biological, little, twin brother, smiling at his demise.

**xoxox**

I walked down the stairs, peeping around the corner.

_What is he doing?_

I walked into the doorway, lowering down enough to see a small object underneath the object. I smirked, stepping into the kitchen, making sure he heard me. I almost laughed when I saw him jump.

Slowly, I jumped onto the counter and kicked my feet around.

"What do you want?"

_Rude ~_

"I wanted to talk about what happened earlier, ve ~"

Romano frowned.

"What about it?"

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident! I didn't know that you would get cut,"

"It's fine, it didn't hurt much anyway,"

Silence.

I frowned, staring intensely at him.

"Oh...it didn't, huh?" I silently skipped to the other side, next to where he sat and just above the fridge.

_If that didn't hurt, then..._

I saw him turn around rapidly to where I was previously sitting. It's amusing really, that he's still so slow to responding.

"It didn't hurt? Good,"

He turned to face me; my reflexes beating his as I grabbed hold of his injured arm, forcing up the sleeve and staring, trying and failing to hold back a smirk that graced my lips.

"Don't let Doitsu see that ... or his meddling brother, ve ~"

I let my words seep in, moving back to my previous position and pulling on the fridges lever, pushing it down to my twin. Something in me cried out at that moment, something I hadn't felt in a long while. Regret.

The solid heart I've achieved is impermeable even to the strongest emotions.

So, I watched, as the fridge was to crush him.

**xoxox**

"Wow! Where did he go? These look so expensive!"

Gilbert leafed through the jewelry, clothes, sets of silverware, and other items that the Italian had showed them.

"I'm still wondering where he went," Ludwig said, picking up a long role of silk.

"Wherever he went, I'd like to go," Gilbert wrapped a bead around his neck; it glittered brightly.

Ludwig shielded his eyes, laughing a little.

_Where did he go? _They both asked around the same moment.

"He never did say what happened..."

"More like warned us not to ask again," Gilbert frowned, putting back the items in place.

"Anyway, we should head back downstairs, I'm starving!"

They walked out into the hallway, making their way down the stairs.

Felaciano, hearing the footsteps, sucked in a breath and let out the best scream he could muster.

Both Germans rushed down the stairs, tripping and flailing, running into the kitchen. Ludwig was the first to see the fridge.  
"Romano!" he charged in the direction of the object, catching hold of it just in time to keep it from hitting the other.

"Ludwig!" Gilbert dashed in, staring surprised at the scene.

Felaciano sat in the corner, shaking like a leaf, his brother pushing back up a fridge that almost landed on top of a stuttering and tearful Romano. He decided to go over to the cowering little brother.

"Felaciano, what happened?" he shook his shoulders softly, turning him to face.

His face was covered in tears, eyes puffy, face red.  
"F-Fratello! I'm so sorry!"

Running over to his brother, he jumped into his arms, holding him tightly. Rocking back and forth, he whispered.

"...I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Forgive me, forgive me!"

Gilbert frowned, worried.

"You aren't hurt? Either of you, right?"

Ludwig tried to assess the situation.

He and Gilbert were led upstairs, out of ear reach of conversations and what would happen

That fridge would have had to be pushed

"Just be more careful; don't get hurt. We don't want a repeat of..."

Felaciano twitched a little, holding tighter to his sibling.

"Please...leave for today..."

Romano looked at his brother, concerned. He didn't truly believe that he meant it..but that didn't change that his life was in danger. Though...he did sound sincere...

"Are you sure?"

Romano frowned slightly.

"Yes, just leave..."

The two left, leaving the Vergas brothers alone at home, again.

END –

**Okay! This chapter is finally out; gomen nasai for it being late. = _ = **

**present for ::: luna-music inc **


	5. Chapter 5

No One Can Know

_**Okay! Le chapter es finally uploaded, lovelies. Hope that it's okay. .OH! And tell me if the Spacing is okay por favor.**_

Chapter 5

(2004)

"Feliciano, fratello! Answer me!" Lovino ran frantically around the hospital, checking nook and cranny of the hospital.

"Dammit!" A wave of tears formed on his eyes, getting more worked up from the moment he started.

He tripped a couple of times, running into walls. The I.V. that he had in his arm was roughly torn out the minute that he realized that his brother

wasn't near him, that he was frightened, scared, and alone. Blood dripped from the still open wound, scattering and painting the halls.

"Mr. Vargas, please stop," one of the nurses grabbed hold of his arm. He flung her back harshly, continuing to thrash forward in a hectic search. She

whined lightly, rubbing the back of her head before she called more staff.

xxx

"Feliciano, please!" I ran, slipping and sliding, hitting objects that were laid in my path. I didn't stop, didn't care. The only thing on my mind was that my

little brother was lost, in pain, and now without parents.

I scowered the hospital, top to bottom, opening closed doors and a few times being yelled at. Again, I didn't care. All I wanted was to make sure

that my fratello was out of harm's way. Eventually I was pulled by a couple of security guards after I had tried to escape. When I noticed that Feliciano

had left, I tore off the I.V. needle within my wrist. I was bleeding badly, although it seemed to have subsided. Or maybe I had lost feeling there.

"Mr. Vargas, we need you to lie back down. You are injured," one of the guards said.

"Lovino Vargas. Mr. Vargas was my father," I barked back, swinging to unlatch myself. "Where is my brothe?. Just tell me where he –

"He isn't here. He left," the doctor told me.

I stared in disbelief. Surely he was still in the hospital and I had just missed an area. Possibly he was back in the room? I looked inside the room

again after I allowed myself to be practically dragged back. He wasn't there. All of his things were gone. I stared at my phone, then at his. I sighed,

aggravated.

"Feliciano, where have you gone..."

xoxox

(Feliciano P.O.V.)

I coughed, huffing and sputtering from nausea. I ran out of the hospital and was now at the main roads heading to an old warehouse that Lovi

and I made when we were younger.

"They're really gone. Actually, truly, gone," I wiped away more tears.

In a rush I grabbed my clothes. After leaving and being a good 4 miles away, I realized that I didn't have my phone. I thought about going back,

but I knew that if I had, I would have been pulled back and kept in the hospital for god knows how long. And…well…

"I can't face you," I whispered, knocking into the walls.

The windows produced no light, luckily. It shouldn't be too long until Lovi starts a man-hunt or something like it. The streets were so dark and

barren that it didn't even seem like a place people would want to be. I was concerned. Here I was, a mess, and I only imagined what my people were

doing. Hopefully this feeling didn't transfer over to Lovi. Then he'd be even more concerned.

"I feel alone…" I sat on the dusted mattress, throwing the hospital shrubs in a basket next to the door. Falling onto the hardened bedding, I curled into

a ball, huddled next to the wall. My stomach was doing summersaults; heart feeling like it was put in the grinder, smashed, dissolved, and put back in

my chest. I sighed, shaking my head and leaned it onto the pillow. There was something eating at me. I know that my parents aren't bad drivers…and I

know that there must have been some logical explination that had gone on…or at least I hoped there was. But, then again, who knew…

"Maybe they turned the wrong way?" my nose was raw from the constant wiping, the pain only adding to the current feeling.

_I don't remember much else…what did happen? I was asleep, right? I feel asleep there, yes? Then…just how could I have…_

xoxoxox

My eyes popped open after heeled boots paced near the front door. Immediately I shot up, turning to see who it was. No one? I wiped my eyes, vision blurred. Again I saw someone. No, wait…two people? This isn't making any sense.

"H…hello? W…whose there?" I moved warily to the edge of the bed. The figures stayed where they were, right near the doorway.

The shorter figure looked like a woman. The tapping was probably her. The dress, it looked like, wavered and fluttered with the slight wind. Her

hair was pulled back into a [insert name of hairstyle here]. I only saw the outlines of them, but, they gave off a presence. Something just emitted from

them like I should know who they were. Normal statures. The male on the other hand was tall, about the same height as Germany if not a little taller.

He had a normal build, an outline of a suit and a haircut similar to…wait…

I stood up, nearly falling off the bed. I looked closer at the hair. Yes, a curl…on…both of them?

"H…hello?" I called again. Still no answer.

Although, their forms seemed to shutter; not really movement, but a flicker changing with the light that slowly came in. The outlines became

more defined and detailed. The woman's finely styled hair was now disheveled; her dress torn at the hem and ripped high up to her waist. The upper

portion of her chest was bloody, a hole about the size a whiffle ball stuck out from her stomach. Her right shoulder was slanted up-wards abnormally,

severely broken. Her face, my god her face. The lower jaw was snapped at a unhealthy angle, flesh torn from her throat. Her eyes were blank, no color

to them but a deep, dull grey.

I was disturbed, flinching as I tumbled backwards onto the bed. It took all in me to see the other. Revolting! His right eye was missing, seemingly

pushed far back into his skull. Parts of his face were missing skin, the muscle and partial bone noticeable. The finely worn suit was torn; a chunk from

his side was missing as if some ghastly creature had taken a bite from it. As he lifted his arm out to me, beckoning me to him, a stench took over the

room. I begged the light to stop making its way into the room. _No more, _I begged.

"Feliciano," came the wispy breath. "Listen to me, my son,"

I looked up. The woman was speaking…my…my…_no._

"Feliciano, mio figlio…do not fear your own mother…do not fear…it does not suit you…"

I was mortified if not more. My parents, both rotting and nothing but decaying carcasses stood before me, calling to me. I couldn't tell if this

was a dream…or if this sick world just wanted to add on..._and yet…these words give me peace. _

"M…mamma, papa…" new tears formed around the rims of my eyes. I wiped them off, watery gaze looking hopefully. But then, they were gone. The sun

had fully risen, and there I sat, and wept.

_**And throughout that whole time**_, _**all I remember thinking about…was how much I wanted my brother. But at the same time…I wanted to get away.**_

(Lovino P.O.V.)

_**2 hours later**_

It took a lot of organizing and pleading just to be able to even step a few feet out of the doors. And I had a sinking feeling that Feliciano wasn't there in

the town anymore. I felt him leaving, and I begged to be let out earlier…but they said I was unstable…

"Damn…now I'm a lot more unstable…" I sighed, kneeling down on my knees and looked up. The sun was already peeking out and shining brightly.

"Just what have I done for this," I whispered, hunching over. I could feel it…he was crying. I wiped my own tears, shaking my head and standing up abruptly. "I need to find my brother…but I don't know where he could be…"

He was outside of South Italy, now. It would be difficult to try and find him…especially right at this moment where I felt like I couldn't do

anything. I needed help, but at these times any of the people I could ask are busy. _Antonio…I don't want to ask him. He'd flip over every Spanish _

_country to find Feliciano…Francis? No, that pervert isn't even trustworthy._ I skipped over the thought of the Allies. Asking past enemies that I wasn't

entirely sure that I could trust. But at the same time, I was desperate.

I walked home, feeling farther and farther away from my brother. Yep, he wasn't in the Southern half anymore. I dropped the keys in the dish,

kicking the door close, and fell onto the couch. The house was clean; no doubt some of the guests had done that for us.

"I'll have to thank them later," I decided, hand looming over the house phone in front of me.

_Just who can I ask? Sure a lot of people love Feliciano…nearly the whole world loves him…but so many of them are busy with problems of their own…_

_**I didn't remember falling asleep…but I do remember seeing a face…someone standing in the doorway, looking down at me with a sharp presence…nothing after that point.**_

END—

_**Hey lovelies. I'm sorry it's taken so long to upload but I've been dealing with essays and such since it's nearing the end of the semester. I'm putting a small hold on all my fanfics but I'm still workin' on em' ^.^ **_

_Mio figlio- my son_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously as I have put on my other chapter of the fan fiction for this one "No One Can Know", I have to focus on school because I'm falling behind on grades, lol. So this'll be the last chapter for a while. Gomen! **_

Chapter 6

(2008)

Lovino P.O.V.

I opened my eyes. Of course it wasn't surprising to see the sun glancing from behind the curtains; but, as I'm sure everyone else feels, that in the morning, especially after last night, morning was a welcoming and also unwelcome. The rays of the sun swiped over my eyes. It burned like Hell, but what could I do? I was rolled into a blanket and a pillow…_What?  
_I lifted my head and looked down. I was wrapped carefully into a blanket from upstairs (which I know I didn't go last night), and a pillow also from upstairs. I was comfortable; something else that I haven't felt since last night. I sighed inwardly, shaking my head and rubbing my temples to push away the oncoming headache I would most likely acquire. It was annoying, yes, but also I had this sneaking feeling that there was something that I had forgotten.

"Oh," I looked towards the door. It was closed, but not locked. And I think I locked it last night…the only person that should have the key was…_Feliciano?  
_ I zoomed up the steps, crashing into the hallway and flung open our adjoined room. Empty. I looked around, calling out for him. No answer. I sighed again, wiping a few tears that peaked. Walking back downstairs I fished around the cabinets for a mug. When I turned around, I was surprised to see a freshly made cup of coffee waiting for me. Just the way I liked it, too.

"I don't understand," I whispered, pouring myself a cup. I chugged it, not paying attention to the heat and promises of blisters.  
"I hope that it's good,"

I turned quickly around, looking directly into Elizaveta's, the store keeper's, daughter. I shook my head, rubbing my temples.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard that Feliciano had disappeared,"

"…Of course you did, how could you not have," I mentally kicked myself, drinking more of the coffee which had conveniently become a bit colder. She looked at me; concerned iris staring into mine.

"How are you doing?"

I sighed, offering a cup of coffee that she took before sitting on the couch. I took a seat next to her.  
"Well?" she asked again.

_There goes having asked someone…_I thought.

"I'm not doing well but…I'm not terrible. I'm just worried and confused…I can't think of why he would leave,"

"You can't honestly think of why?"

I glanced at her. _Was there something that I was really forgetting?_

"He just lost his parents…you have lost your parents. Wonderful people that have done nothing for this world but to love,"

"But I'm dealing with it, why couldn't he?!" I was standing now, glaring down at the girl.

She sighed exasperatedly. Her eyes were red, _maybe from crying?_

"You know how fragile and impressionable he is. And you know what happened the last time…"

I groaned, sliding my hand down the middle of my face. During our tenth birthday, our Grandmother had passed away in her bed while we were staying over. Neither one of us noticed but Feliciano insisted that she was teaching him how to cook. By the time I was able to convince him, he was a nervous wreck. _Perfect…just what we all need. Yet another episode._

"Is there anywhere where he could've gone? Anywhere that he considered 'safe'?"

It took a while for me to think. He never really did this sort of thing so it was difficult to actually imagine that he'd have gone out of the city in the first place. Then, something kind of clicked. Like a feeling when something was so painfully obvious that when it came around it smacked you in the face.

"I have an idea but…I don't know if he'd still be there,"

I grabbed my phone in case he decided, _wherever the hell he was,_ to call me. Elizaveta followed me out of the house and into the (name of smart car). Pulling out I had just remembered that…well…  
"Don't be too pissed but…I have no idea where it is,"

She gawked at me. I could have sworn that I saw steam coming from her ears. I know, I know I should know these things since I helped build the damn thing but I just couldn't remember, specifically.

"Can't you tell? Even if he isn't in South Italy anymore, it should be easy to tell if he was in North Italy,"

I shook my head, turning onto the main "road".

"Actually, it isn't. I can only tell faintly if he was still anywhere in Italy…but he just vanished. I can't feel anything," …_And that's what worries me. I know he isn't dead but…it would explain why I can't feel him. But…can there only be one Italy?_

Elizaveta seemed to know what I was thinking. She reached out, patting my hand that was sitting on the steering wheel. Her eyes flashed with grief for a second. She wasn't a weak girl. She was strong and so was her country. But this ordeal had her, and no doubt many others, bent out of shape.

"We'll find him just have a little faith," she nodded to me, looking forward for the rest of the drive.

I'm ashamed to admit it, _which I'm not_, that it took at least an hour to actually find my way there. It was kind of the same way it had looked before. The only difference was that the door was cracked and it seemed to be falling apart somehow. It was about afternoon. I regretted it, greatly. I had taught Feliciano that if he was truly having to run away for any reason, staying in one place for a long time was a bad idea. _Well…he listened._

We stepped into the small shack together, sweeping the inside for even the smallest indication that he was either still here or that he had been at one point in time.

"Feli? Feliciano are you in here?" I called, moving from room to room. There was no answer. I was trying not to become frantic. Being extremely concerned can cause heart problems, and I don't want to concern my people.

Elizaveta was on the other side of the hall, opening closed doors and peeking into the smallest of crevices. Still no sign. I sat on the bed, leaning my head on the pillow. There was a soft smell…not floral but very close. A small smell of aftershave…_aftershave…?_

I hardly ever grew facial hair. Same thing for my brother. So the smell of aftershave was off hand. But I also remembered about Feliciano's fascination with the stuff…and that he always wore it.

I leapt off the bed, staring down at the pillow. This portion of the room was dust free and clean…the door was open…the kitchen seemed like it had been walked through…

"He was here," I whispered. There was slight relief. I knew that we had gotten somewhat part of the way there.

Elizaveta walked in when she heard my surprised voice.

"Did something happen?" she asked. There was hope in her eyes. I tried to give a sincere, happy smile. But I know it must've looked pained from the look I got back from her.

"He was here," I stated, pointing to the clean portion of the room. "He was…here."  
I touched m eyes. Water. I was crying and now thoroughly embarrassed about it. I didn't know if it was from anxiety or if it was truly from happiness. Whatever it was, whatever this feeling I had was, it had to be somehow related to relief.

_I'm coming for you, fratello…_

(Feliciano's P.O.V.)

_**Achoo! ~ **_

I rubbed my hands over my arms, trying to warm them up. I didn't really know where I was, but it was really, _really _cold.

"Ehhhh it's too cold," I closed my eyes, sniffling a little more.

I left the shack a few hours ago and was now on the main road to…where? It was the middle of December. I went back to the house for a pit-stop before I left. I must've stayed there for a while. Lovino was lying on the couch, shivering from the cold air that blew into the house. I went up to our room and got a pillow and a cotton blanket, carefully folding him into a cocoon.

"_Feliciano," _he had whispered. Streaks ran down his face in a perfect line…he was crying.

Tears came to my eyes. I worried him so much. How could I have done that to him? I didn't mean to worry him…but I did need time alone. And the only way I could get that was by just leaving for a while but…

"I don't have a good sense of direction,"

My stomach growled loudly, a few people turning to look in my direction. It would help a lot more if I could tell where I was.

"Feliciano,"

I turned around. No one.

"Ve?" I shook my head and continued to walk forward, shrinking back from a few glances. They seemed confused. Of course they couldn't have known I was a nation. Maybe because they looked similar to each other? No. There were variations on looks so it couldn't be that.

"My curl?" I wondered.

In the end I just ended up running down the large street, pausing only a few times to catch my breath. During those pauses I felt someone watching me. I was disturbed. _Imagination? _No. I've considered that already but it couldn't have been…not that heated glare that I feel on my back. Not the way that a few citizens looked at whoever was behind me a ran for the hills. No…there was something off and I really, really didn't want to see what it was.  
"Feliciano,"

I turned again, more scared this time around. I'm hearing things, that's never a good sign. But when I turned, I caught a flash of white.

"Odd…"

"Boy," someone beckoned me. I turned around, colliding with…

"Oh. My. God."

-END—

_**Ahhhh another cliff hanger, but that's because I'm lazy XDD Ok good news. Homework is getting turned in and grades are going up so I mightttttt be back on. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**After about a year break, i'm finally back. I am so so sorry for not writing any chapters, I just haven't had the inspiration to write them. I have a bit so I hope you'll like this one.**_

Chapter 7

(2008)

Feli's P.O.V.

You know how whenever dogs are really scared, they nearly shake off all their hair? Well, that's what I must've looked like, but anyone would have shook when they stood in front of a 6 foot, 28 year old, creepily pale, and overly smiling...Needless to say I ran. And he chased me.

"For the love that is marinara, someone help me!" I wish I could run faster, but that was my limit.

Luckily because of his build he was slower, but his tracking was impecable. I looked around feverishly, but when I started to make a break for the house, he grabbed me. I whimpered as I was turned to face him. Ivan Braginski. It explained why it was so cold...but I didn't think I would wander that far out of Italy. In fact I didn't. I was in Berlin, Germany. For whatever reason, Ivan was here. The enbodiment of Russia. It more than scared me. I thought any second Doitsu would come out and save me...but he didn't.

"Ah, my dear friend Italy, what are you doing so far from home?" he asked while dragging me away. I kicked and yelled, thrashing as hard as I could. It was hopeless, I wasn't getting out of this..._oh fratello, help me. _

"Struggle only make worse," he threw me to the ground inside of a large, desolate cottage. I stood and was automatically pinned back down. "Give up, da?"

Ropes tied my arms and legs together. After bound, he got off of me and dragged my body once again, but this time, to an icey as death podium in the middle of what looked like a lab. I whimpered.

"Where is your brother?" he asked, honestly curious as he washed his...already used...**shiver**...utensals. I looked to the side to not look at him, but was met with the fresh body of a young boy. One that I was sure, for a split second, I had seen on a milk carton of someone drinking.

"H...he i..is not here..." I stuttered, trying the ropes. The more I fidgeted, the more the ropes cut into my flesh. It stung worse that having vinegar hit a scratch. Or garlic rubbing against a burn.

"...You ran...?" It wasn't really a question, but a statement, as if he knew.

"S..si..."

He shook his head, finished cleaning his torture devices, and set them neatly on the side of the post. Thanks to Alfred and his horror movie fest, I recognized over half of these. And because I knew what they were used for, I became expectant for the cruelest of torture.

"W..what are you going to do?"

That pleased scowl on his face made me shake with absolute fear. Never ask a sadist what he was going to do.

"Because you asked," he said, while sharpening a large knife. "I have not experimented on a nation before...I was hoping for your brother, but you work out rather nicely." He stopped after a few more seconds.

Pulling off my button up shirt, he wrote in marker, notes, on my exposed chest. I moved from shaking. He messed up. I was slapped, tasting iron before I saw a few driplets slide down my nose then mouth. I screamed, and was silenced with cloth that was matted with blood. No doubt from the previous victim. I pleaded, and he laughed. I cried, and that laugh became a deep and growlish cackle.

_Oh fratello, Lovino, help me..._

xoxoxox

Lovino's P.O.V.

_4 hours after Feli's capture_

I slumped in my chair, turning to curl into a small ball. I didn't know where he was. I didn't know what was happening to him. But all I know is that I felt imense pain. I began crying. Whatever he was feeling, whatever was happening to him, there was nothing I could do. And that fact, cut deeper than any...knife?

I sat up, confused, and looked over at Elizaveta. She looked back at me.

"What's wrong, Lovino?"

I shook my head.

"I don't know...I...well...nothing..." I stumbled before laying back down.

She still eyed me criously before she stood.

"I'm going to look more for Feli. I'll see if anyone else can help...maybe he stumbled into a different country."

"No, he would have noticed...he would've come back if he did that...he wouldn't stay there...would he?"

She shrugged before walking to the door, and mumbled something back to me that I didn't hear. After she left, I stood and went to the phone, dialing numbers. I thought about the surrounding nations. There was Germany, Spain, France, all of Europe, really. On first instinct I called Antonio. When he asnwered, he was yelling in Spanish to someone. Probably with his friends, so I hung up. I called Francis, but he didn't answer. I looked at Ludwig's number. I started to dial, but skipped around to different places that would be closer. When all failed, I sucked it up, and called him. He answered.

"Hallo?"

"...Hi...it's Lovino...Feliciano's gone missing, do you know where he might be? I mean...is he in Germany right now?"

There was a moment of pause. He was probably surprised I called him in the first place...but...desperate times call for talking to potato bastards...that probably know something.

"Well...is he?" I asked again.

There was still silence but in the background I heard shuffling.

"Yes, he is. I asked around and they pointed me to an old cottage. I'm going to look there...I will call back in a few."

After he hung up I sighed in relief. They'd found him, I was happy. But that pain I felt. He was hurt and I let it happen.

"I'm hopeless,"

xoxoxox

Ludwig P.O.V.

I was surprised to hear Lovino's voice on the other line. I was even more surprised to hear that he was looking for Feliciano. But, when I heard that he was at the abandoned cottage, the one that was a vacation house for Ivan Braginski...I was mortified to say the least. I was headed over there now. As I got closer, the air was chilled. Knocking on the door, it felt as if my knuckles would break. I wasn't shaking, no, but I was still a bit scared about the thought for the young Italian to be near the man.

There was silence. I started to knock again, but as I swung, the door opened. Ivan looked at me, surprise in his eyes.

"You need something, yes?" he asked, moving more outside to close the door behind him.

I looked over his shoulder to see into the house.

"Yes...I am here for Feliciano, I had heard he was seen here last..." I watched him.

Nothing changed in his face.

"Well he is not here. I saw him walking past, over there," he pointed across the plains that would lead back to Italy.

"Ah...yes, I see...thank you," I nodded to him and turned back where I went. I thought I heard a tiny voice, and when I turned around, Ivan had already dissappeared back into the house. There was muffled yelling.

Kicking in the door, I stepped in and looked around. No one. No one, but Ivan, sitting on a couch with a poker for the fireplace. He looked up at me, angered.

"...Excuse me, I thought I heard something..."

Repositoning the door, I left. Calling Lovino back, I told him what happened. He was distraught. Now, I knew that I should have looked around, searched the hosue before I left. But I didn't.

xoxoxox

Feli's P.O.V.

I was half conscious. My face was cut in several places, skin dangling from my cut up chest, blood dripping down seperate parts of my body, and bone cracking from the pressure of being thrown in the supply closet, out of sight. I heard Ludwig. I screamed for him to hear me. And he did. But, Ivan was fast at disposing of me. It was warm in here; a difference from out there. But, with cuts and bruises like mine, the heat only makes it worse. I felt myself falling under the pressure. If I survived this, it'd be a blessing.

The door flew open, Ludwig returning from his talk with Ivan. I thought I'd be rescued. Then, he left after not seeing me, and receiving a disregarding glance from Ivan. After the door closed, I was roughly pulled out of the closet, and thrown back onto the table. I received several whips from the metal part of his belt. I'm...ashsamed...to say what happens after that...but I know that I'll be dead.

_Good ridance. _

xoxoxox

_(4 week pass = 1 month)_

_**Bongiorno...or Doproye utro. **_

_**It has been 4 weeks since Ivan has held me here. Ludvig drops by sometimes to see if he can find me. I don't have to be thrown in the closet anymore. Instead, I learn to hide. New places everytime. And each time, it becomes harder for Ivan to find me afterwards. He says I'm becoming.. "good"...what does good mean in his eyes? I've gained some weight. My build, stature, is larger. I **__**have a lot of muscle now. I'm not used to the cold, but I can deal with it better. Ivan says that if I can **__**run away without him catching me...I can stay gone. I'm trying hard...and I think I've almost found a way. When I do, I will stop writing. I'm going home...fratello...**_

I shut the book and walked towards Italy. I was ready to go home...but i've changed.

- END -

_Hey! Sorry about taking forever, but, well ... here's the chapter! I'll try not to slack off, I promise. ^.^" _

_Doproye utro = good morning_

_bongiorno = good morning _


End file.
